La unica verdad
by Shadow-book
Summary: Era una mujer despechada, y tu estuviste ahi, como siempre. No se en que momento comenso pero no me detuviste, ahora te lo agradesco, aunque eso signifique estar cerca del suicidio.


LA UNICA VERDAD

El estar sentada en este sillón en el cual pasamos muchas cosas, hace que me ponga a recordar cómo es que llegamos a esto. Jamás fue mi intención provocarte problemas, mucho menos con tu familia, pero desafortunadamente al amor no se le manda.

Ahora lo único que deseo es verte una vez más, solo 5 minutos para poder pedirte disculpas e intentar calmar mi culpa, rogarte por un último beso, ahora si el ultimo, del cual intentare sacarle el mayor jugo posible ya que no habrá más el resto de mi vida.

Aún recuerdo cómo es que todo esto comenzó, fue una tarde nublada, solo estábamos tu y yo justo en este sillón, estaba un poco deprimida y ahí estuviste conmigo, prestándome un hombro en el cual llorar, nunca me fallaste y esa ocasión no fue la excepción.

Era una mujer despechada. Hace apenas unas horas había visto a mi novio en mi cama con otras dos tipas, al parecer yo no le era suficiente. Los corrí de ahí, queme las sabanas y me encerré como ermitaña en mi departamento. Después de estar ahí dos días seguidos, tú llegaste y no me preguntaste si podías pasar, simplemente derribaste la puerta, siempre has sido más fuerte de lo aparentas. Te sentaste a mi lado, te conté mientras me terminaba de tomar mi última botella de alcohol. Termine de contarte mientras lloraba sin cesar, tú no decías nada y eso simplemente provocaba que quisiera llorar más. Tú de un momento a otro me volteaste para quedar cara a cara, retiraste la botella de mis manos y me soltaste tremenda cachetada. Me dolió mucho, te iba a reclamar pero en cuanto vi tu rostro te lo agradecí internamente. Tú sufrías más que yo con tan solo verme así, fue una de las tantas cosas que me dijiste en ese momento, no recuerdo muchas desafortunadamente ya que estaba un "poco" tomada, en todo caso ahí estuviste, ahí fue cuando comenzó todo.

De repente te bese, extraño porque te conozco desde que tengo memoria, tú por alguna extraña razón no me detuviste, dejaste que eso siguiera. Al despertar por la mañana y ver cómo me abrazabas comprendí que por más que quisiéramos no podríamos volverlo a evitar. Yo se que tu familia no aceptaría nuestra relación, y te lo comente varias veces, pero como siempre, tú me dijiste que no te importaba y que estarías conmigo el resto de tu vida porque me amabas, te creí porque sé que es toda la verdad.

Pasaron un par de meses, en los cuales nos amábamos simplemente en silencio, por petición mía porque si fuera por ti hubieras gritado a los cuatro vientos que me amabas. Tu familia comenzó a sospechar y un día sin previo aviso te prohibieron volverme a ver, diciéndote que tu padre estaba muy enfermo y que eso simplemente lo dañaría más, sabíamos que era mentira, pero también sabíamos que debíamos olvidarnos por el bien de todos ya que nuestra relación dañaba a muchos terceros.

La razón por la cual quisiera pedirte disculpas es por la forma en la que me comporte. Un día sentada justamente aquí, reflexionando, me di cuenta de que tú nunca te irías de mí lado, por lo menos no a las buenas. Exagere un poco pero es que no había otra forma. Mi plan comenzó un lunes, ese día estuve muy callada, al igual que el martes y el miércoles, el jueves, día que comúnmente solíamos salir a comer, te dije que no podría y no te di más explicación, no te di noticias mías ni el viernes ni el sábado, pero el domingo tu volviste a llegar a mi departamento sin previo aviso y me exigiste una explicación ya que ese tipo de conducta no era común en mi, y tenias toda la razón. Ahí fue momento de la verdad, te grite cosas terribles de las cuales ninguna es cierta, te dije que no te amaba, que lo nuestro solo fue una noche de pasión para mí y que jamás podrías ser algo más, y que aun no había comprendido como es que te había soportado todo ese tiempo, que todo fue conveniencia ya que tu familia tenía mucho dinero pero que al ver que no te podría sacar mucho, era mejor que terminara con esta tortura para mí. Desde eso ya dos semanas, me siento la persona más miserable de la Tierra.

Anhelo todo, tus besos, tus caricias, tus palabras que me levantan el ánimo. Te extraño con locura. Sueño con que algún día podre volver a tocarte o por lo menos verte. Intento imaginar que eres feliz, aunque claramente seria engañarme demasiado a mí misma, y no es por ser arrogante ni presumida pero sé que mientras no estés a mi lado tú no eres feliz, porque la última vez que te vi, que fue cuando te mentí, escuche como tu corazón se rompía en mil pedazos, tus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas que pedían a gritos libertad.

Antes de irte me pediste disculpas por haberte tenido que soportar, por creer que te amaba. Cerraste la puerta cuando te fuiste y yo simplemente me tire en este sillón a llorar como nunca creí que era capaz.

Ya me despidieron del trabajo, lo más seguro es que ya no tarden en reprobarme en la universidad, pero para serte sincera eso ya no me importa más. Quizás sea una exageración lo que planeo hacer, es simplemente un tropiezo en la vida, tú me dijiste eso después de otro de mis comunes fracasos amorosos. Pero desafortunadamente esta vez no me podre levantar, por lo menos no sin ti así que eso se resume a un rotundo no.

Ya termine de escribir mi declaración, ya tengo en mis manos la navaja que usare, según lo que se, es mejor la yugular, es más rápido y más seguro de que consiga mi cometido. Mi último pensamiento es para ti.

Algo me dice que espere unos segundo más, que tenga un poco de esperanza ya que no tarda mucho mi ángel guardián, me gustaría hacerle caso pero ya es tarde, tome mi decisión y no me retractare, siempre te quejabas de que comúnmente tenía pocas agallas, llego la hora de que te demuestre lo contrario, claro una forma la cual tu nunca aprobarías.

Escucho unos pasos apresurados acercarse a la futura escena del crimen, la puerta se abre estruendosamente, tu grito provoca que suelte el arma homicida, te arrodillas frente a mí y me ruegas que jamás en la vida se me vuelva a ocurrir hacerlo de nuevo. No recuerdo la última vez que te vi llorar tanto, se me parte el corazón una vez más, la verdad no sé si aun tenga el corazón suficiente como para que se vuelva a partir.

En tu voz se nota claramente el dolor y sufrimiento que te hice pasar. Te disculpas por estar aquí, dices que no podía soportarlo más y que intentaste localizarme simplemente para verme una vez más antes de irte para siempre de la ciudad, que en ese momento caíste en la cuenta de que no me habías visto por ningún lado, ni en el trabajo ni en la universidad, me confiesas que tu no tenias ni idea de mi plan suicida pero que en cuanto entraste al departamento gritaste sin pensar, que subiste rápidamente porque en poco tiempo tienes que estar en el aeropuerto.

Yo no puedo articular ninguna palabra, no porque no quiera simplemente porque no puedo, primero necesito convencerme de que esto no es un sueño. Mi silencio provoca que tú simplemente te sientas peor porque aun crees que no te amo y todas esas tonterías que te dije hace dos semanas.

Estas por retirarte y alejarte una vez más de mí, me percato mientras observo por última vez tu rostro que traes una sonrisa de felicidad combinada con tristeza, eso no simplemente se ve en tu sonrisa si no también en todo tú rostro.

Intento moverme pero aun mi cerebro no trabaja muy bien, me dedicas un adiós cargado de amargura. Antes de cerrar la puerta susurras un te amo que crees que no escuche pero gracias a la suerte si lo hice porque eso fue lo que me despertó, me di cuenta de que si te dejaba ir no podría volver a levantarme de este tropiezo.

Salgo de mi departamento y grito tu nombre. No espero a que voltees totalmente y simplemente corro a tus brazos una vez más, después de tanto tiempo, dos semanas la cuales se me hicieron un siglo. Siento como al principio tienes duda por todo tu cuerpo pero al sentir como mis brazos te presionan contra el mío, la duda se va, me abrazas como si no hubiera mañana y ciento como mi alma y corazón renacen.

Entramos a mi desordenado departamento, hasta ahora me doy cuenta de que tengo un total desorden, lo intento arreglar pero tú me detienes poniendo de escusa que me extrañaste mucho y que la verdad lo último que te importa en este momento es el desorden que tengo, solo atino a sonreír dándote toda la razón.

Nos vemos a los ojos sin saber que decir. En realidad lo único que quiero es volver a sentir tu piel, tus labios pegados a los míos, tus manos recorrer mi cuerpo con la desesperación con la cual yo recorro el tuyo.

De un momento a otro me entra una desesperación a base del miedo que siento de volverte a perder, es ahora o nunca me lo repito una y otra vez. Con timidez al rechazo, tomo tu mano izquierda, la observo y noto algo extraño, una venda blanca que cubre totalmente tu muñeca. Te das cuenta de tu descuido al "permitirme" ver. Retiras con rapidez tu mano, mientras bajas la mirada, y ahí es cuando comprendo.

Me explicas que tu no resististe una vida sin mí y que tomaste el camino rápido, de eso hace dos días, una de las tantas razones por la cuales me querías ver antes de irte, querías asegurarte de que estuviera bien, ya que por más daño que te allá hecho siempre me amaras.

Otros minutos en silencio, ya estamos en el sillón. Mi cerebro aun intenta procesar la posibilidad de que intentaste el suicidio, con tan solo imaginarte en un ataúd me da escalofríos. Y al fin mi cuerpo se mueve más allá de simplemente caminar o tomarte la mano, ahora decido besarte. En realidad no te pido autorización alguna, simplemente me acerco y hago prisioneros tus labios una vez más, como desde hace dos semanas desee volver a hacer. No tardas mucho en corresponder el beso y eso me llena por dentro. Siento como los pedazos de mi corazón se comienzan a juntar de una vez por todas.

Mi cuerpo comienza a pedir más, lentamente intento quitar la ropa que estorba para poder sentirte completamente, pero desafortunadamente me detienes. No entiendo nada pero al ver tu rostro comprendo que yo fui la que provoco todo esto. Me agradeces el hecho de que te allá permitido volver a besarme, que eso era lo que más deseabas desde hace dos semanas pero que ya no me preocupara, ya que ya estaba todo listo para irte y jamás volver a molestarme. Mi cerebro comenzó a trabajar muy rápido con toda esa información, intentando encontrar una solución pero todo se convertía en callejones sin salida.

Sentí como mis ojos ya no podían más y por fin soltaron todas las lagrimas que estaba intentando reprimir, veo sorpresa en tu rostro, quizás porque no esperabas esa reacción, me imagino que esperas que brincara de emoción o algo por el estilo. Caigo al piso de rodillas, intentas pararme pero te obligo a que me sueltes, sé que no comprendes nada, ni yo lo hago así que simplemente dejo que todo surja y que pase lo que tenga que pasar.

Intento calmarme para que mis palabras sean un poco más entendibles. Te hago saber toda la verdad, que lo que te grite hace dos semanas fueron puras mentiras, que lo dije porque sabía que si te lo pedía por las buenas jamás te irías, que después de cada palabra que soltaba quería pedirte disculpas y decirte te amo, y que cuando te fuiste vi mi mundo derrumbarse lentamente, sabiendo que quizás jamás te volvería a ver.

De nuevo silencio, un silencio menos pesado porque al fin te dije la verdad y ahora solo queda tu decisión. Tienes los ojos cerrados, un gesto que haces cuando te pones a pensar en algo muy importante, lo sé porque me gusta ver cuando lo haces. Quiero sentir tu piel una vez más, y sin previo aviso te beso de nuevo. Después de segundos de estar totalmente inmóviles, comprendo que aun no era tiempo, me alejo lentamente sin abrir los ojos para evitar ver tu reacción. Antes de que esté de nuevo en el piso, tomas mi rostro con tus manos, no me mueves ni te mueves, simplemente detienes mi camino, pidiéndome en silencio uno segundos más, yo te los doy sin pensar.

Abro los ojos al fin, tu aun los tienes cerrados y tienes el ceño fruncido, no sé si por enojo o frustración, pero ahí es cuando al fin me doy cuenta de las pocas horas que has dormido últimamente, también traes lo ojos hinchados lo cual me imagino que es por llorar, no dudo que yo esté muy parecida. Y me siento fatal, porque sé perfectamente que yo fui la causante de todo ese sufrimiento por el cual pasaste.

Comienzo a sentir desesperación, y sé que lo sabes, ya que tomas mi rostro con un poco más de fuerza, sin lastimarme. De un momento a otro abres los ojos de golpe, me percato de que ya no tienen ese brillo el cual te caracterizaba, me hace sentir aun más culpable si eso es posible. Mi orgullo y dignidad se van a algún muy lejano, ya que comienzo a pedirte disculpas y a rogarte que me perdones. Me silencias con un muy corto beso, me dices que todo está bien, que lo importante es que ahora ya sabes la verdad y que jamás permitirás que nos volvamos a separar, que la vida sin mí no es vida, que no tienes ni idea de a quien agradecerle por tener esta segunda oportunidad, que no hay nada que perdonar, que tu habrías hecho lo mismo, siempre y cuando fuera por mi bien, y por último que esperas que esto no se vuelva a repetir porque no sabrías como soportarlo.

Ahora estamos en mi cama, sintiendo el deseo invadir toda la recamara, al fin puedo sentirte después de creer que jamás lo volvería a hacer. Me doy cuenta de que mi imaginación se queda corta ante toda tu perfección y es que simplemente en el mundo no podría haber nadie igual que tu, ni siquiera algún pequeño parecido. Mis manos ya expertas en tu cuerpo, lo recorren sin miedo y con desesperación, reclamándome el hecho de haberlas alejado de tal tesoro.

Después de terminar con nuestro reencuentro, te pregunto qué es lo que pasara ahora, respondes que no sabes pero que no importa simplemente con tenerme es más que suficiente, y que ahora que sabes la verdad serás capaz de enfrentarte a cualquier cosa y hasta con tu familia te revelaras, que tú me amas y que si te quieren aprenderán a aceptar nuestra relación si o si.

Al fin esta noche duermo tranquila, sin penas ni pesadillas, duermo como debería de haber dormido siempre desde que te bese por primera vez. Ahora podre esperar el mañana sin miedo ya que te tengo a mi lado, y gozare de esta segunda oportunidad que nos dio la vida. Y ahora que te tengo una vez más, no se me volverá a ocurrir la tonta idea de dejarte ir de nuevo. Porque yo, Isabella Swan, te amo y esa es la única verdad.


End file.
